


I don’t know, where to begin (it’s all the, little things)

by softyjseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Art Student Taeyong, Drabble, Johnyong, M/M, MY BABIES, Morning Cuddles, New York, alternative universe, photographer johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: “To Johnny, it was hard to find something as beautiful as waking up to Taeyong.”Johnny has taken millions of pictures in his lifetime. Those with Taeyong in the center are always the most beautiful.





	I don’t know, where to begin (it’s all the, little things)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this Drabble of Johnny loving Taeyong
> 
> mwah 
> 
> the title is from the song I Fall Apart by Hayd

To Johnny, it was hard to find something as beautiful as waking up to Taeyong.

He couldn’t find a similar level of beauty in the way their small pots on the balcony were blossoming with gorgeous roses. There was no competition between the way the sky turned a soft pink on summer nights with the way Taeyong’s eyes fluttered open in the morning, a smile appearing on his face every time he saw Johnny there next to him, without fail.

Johnny used to think a sunset was the most beautiful thing he would ever see. Then his parents took him to Iceland and he was met with the Northern Lights. He had declared it the prettiest thing he would ever see. When Johnny had walked with the Women’s march in Seoul he had deemed that the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Watching women support each other while fighting for their rights.

Johnny had taken pictures of everything in his life that he had deemed beautiful. They were in photo-albums, uploaded on websites and some of them had even made it into magazines. There was a page of National Geographic hung on their hallway wall, framed and autographed by the head publisher himself, of a white tiger Johnny had the honor of seeing on one of his many trips across the world.

Johnny had taken thousands, maybe even millions of pictures in his life time. From testing pictures of lamp posts to full on artworks of a young girl screaming at the top of her lungs at a rock concert. Every picture that had made it to the outside world was satisfactory in Johnny’s eyes, had the honour of being called beautiful and Johnny agreed. They were beautiful.

But nothing compared to the pictures Johnny took of Taeyong. Whether the male was just gardening on their balcony, cooking in the kitchen, napping on the couch or even doing something as simple as walking down the street, he looked beautiful and immediately knocked down any sight Johnny had deemed ‘the most beautiful thing he would ever see’ by a few notches.

Well, there was one thing that could compare to the pictures Johnny took of Taeyong on a daily basis. It was the simple thing of waking up to him, watching his body slowly get ready for yet a new day, the way Taeyong’s eyes crinkle with glee and the way his nose scrunches up as he tries to adjust to the light.

The sight of watching Taeyong wake up under their white sheets, head cushioned against their soft pillows and hear spread out into all directions known to man was something Johnny could never get enough off. And that was truly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and ever will see.

Johnny wakes up first. Every day, without fail. It’s like a biological response at his point and Johnny can’t say he minds much. He turns to look at Taeyong when the boy is not in his arms anymore or tucks him even closer when he is. They always fall asleep cuddling but sometimes during the night their bodies lose each other. Johnny always finds Taeyong again after waking up.

He then watches. It doesn’t matter for how long. When Johnny has the time, he just watches. At first, he thought he was being creepy. In the first few days of them living together Johnny worried too much and always turned away from Taeyong, not wanting to be creepy. But then, once he had witnessed the beauty and art that is watching Taeyong wake up, Johnny hadn’t been able to stop himself after that.

Sometimes he takes pictures. They never do Taeyong justice, though. They never capture the moment as perfectly as Johnny’s eyes can. The sun always hits Taeyong’s face when Johnny moves a little downward, angling his camera differently. He has about a ten thousand pictures of Taeyong tangled in sheets. Hotel sheets, the sheets of his childhood home, Taeyong’s sheets and even a sleeping bag. Johnny can’t help himself.

When Johnny takes pictures, he doesn’t take more than twenty. He challenges himself every single time, over and over again, to take that one perfect picture that captures the moment like it is supposed to be captured. So far, he has not succeeded. And to Johnny, that’s okay. The perfect moment has been engraved onto his eyelids time and time again.

Today is nothing different. Johnny wakes up, the sun shining in his eyes. He’s exhausted, still, but that is okay. It’s been three days since Johnny had the privilege of waking up to Taeyong, away on a freelance assignment for a band that was coming into town. Johnny was forced to stay at the hotel with said band, having to take pictures of the three days. It was supposed to act like a book that fans could buy in the near future and the idea was cool to Johnny, but he had missed Taeyong.

Johnny turns his head, eyeing the way Taeyong is peacefully resting against his pillow. His hands curled up into tiny fists while his dyed purple hair is spread out onto his pillow case. His upper body is naked, beautiful collarbones on show that Johnny wants to kiss and  _ mark _ , but he keeps himself at bay.

Instead, he reaches for his camera. It’s his old Canon, the one his dad had bought him when Johnny had first announced he wanted to become a photographer at the age of thirteen. It’s old, but works just fine for pictures like these. He doesn’t adjust the settings, challenges himself to capture Taeyong just like he is.

With his hands in fists like those of a baby, his nose tucked in the pillow and body entirely relaxed. The sun coming in from between the curtains, rays hitting Taeyong’s face ever so slightly. He looks ethereal and Johnny feels his chest swell with adoration and love for the man in front of him.

He feels lucky for having met Taeyong at that convention where he was taking pictures of a cosplaying Yuta. Johnny never knew that he would meet the love of his life at an anime convention in Los Angeles, but here they were. Taeyong had been dressed as Eren from Attack on Titan while Yuta had worn his cosplay of Mikasa.

Johnny refocuses his mind, going back to the moment at hand. Taeyong stirs a little and Johnny snaps three pictures before taking another six. Nine pictures down. He has eleven left.

Johnny moves slowly, trying not to make a lot of noise while doing so. He moves to sit up, now an above angle while capturing Taeyong’s side profile. He looks just as beautiful and Johnny can’t stop himself when he takes seven pictures, only leaving four for when he lays back down and zooms in, catching Taeyong’s scar by his eye as the younger turns onto his back.

Johnny sighs, reaching over to put his camera back onto the nightstand. He stays for a second, eyes on the window. The city skyline of New York is in view, their tiny apartment in Manhattan just enough for the both of them and Taeyong’s ever growing collection of houseplants. The balcony is small but Taeyong makes it work, utilizing his space to the best of his abilities.

Technically, it has two bedrooms. But, the second bedroom is being used for storage of Johnny’s equipment and Taeyong’s costumes and painting supplies. Johnny wouldn’t change it for the world, though. This was their home. And he loved it.

Johnny turns back onto his side and reaches an arm out, taking hold of Taeyong’s hand that had planted itself onto the mattress. Immediately, Taeyong’s fingers curl around Johnny’s and the older smiles, moving in a bit closer to reach another arm out and grab onto Taeyong, pulling him into his chest.

The younger stirs again, his head now moving into the crook of Johnny’s neck. Johnny feels a smile grow across his face. The magical moment is over but the second most beautiful thing Johnny has ever seen is about to show itself and the older, quite frankly, can’t wait.

He feels it first. A soft pair of lips placing a kiss on the naked skin of his neck, moving toward his throat before moving up to kiss at Johnny’s chin. Johnny gets the hint and leans his face down, looking Taeyong in the eye for the first time that day. Taeyong grins sleepily at him, placing a soft kiss on Johnny’s lips.

“Good morning, handsome.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [find me ](https://twitter.com/softyjseo)
> 
> [ask me anything](https://curiouscat.me/)
> 
> Thank u for reading. Have an amazing day. You’re worth it. You’re enough.


End file.
